


Under My Skin

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [8]
Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Times, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, Porn With Plot, The smut starts in the second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Sousuke have been dating for a month now, and Rin is ready to take their relationship to the next level. But every time things start to get good, Sousuke pulls away. So Rin decides to take matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sousuke was looking at him again, with that glint in his eyes. The one that made Rin’s skin tingle and his knees feel weak. He’d been doing it all week, and Rin was getting sick of waiting for him to act on it. They had been dating for a little over a month now, officially, but they had been friends for so long already. It wasn’t like Sousuke had anything to fear from Rin, and it wasn’t like he didn’t know that Rin wanted him just as badly. So why was it every time their kisses turned heated or their hands started to wander, Sousuke would pull away and move on to homework of all things?

He looked so good there, his hair mussed from running his hands through it too much, the end of his pen between his teeth as he squints down at the paper. Rin is in the middle of changing for bed when an idea pops into his head and he grins and drops the shirt he was putting on. Casually, so as not to alert Sousuke to what he’s about to try, Rin walks up behind him and wraps his arms around his boyfriend, settling his chin on Sousuke’s good shoulder and pressing his chest against Sousuke’s back.

“What’re you working on?” he whispered, voice low and – he hoped – seductive. He bit back a smile when Sousuke’s entire body tensed under him.

Sousuke coughed, then muttered, “English.” Rin hummed in his ear and leaned forward to read the passage aloud.

“The first men and women came to Britain over two and a half million years ago. As the climate got warmer at the end of the second ice age, tribes of hunters and gatherers of food, who used simple stone tools and weapons, made their way into Britain.” Rin could feel Sousuke growing more and more stiff under him, so he decided to step up his game and gently began moving one hand up and down Sousuke’s arm, trailing his fingertips from wrist to shoulder and back. “This is kinda boring,” Rin whispered, letting his breath ghost over Sousuke’s ear. Finally, Sousuke turned to look at him.

Whatever sharp reply he had ready was cut short when Rin dropped himself in Sousuke’s lap and slung his arms behind Sousuke’s neck. Rin looked up at him with half-lidded eyes and slowly, oh so slowly, ran his tongue over his bottom lip. Rin could see the way Sousuke swallowed hard at the sight, and enjoyed the way it made his adam’s apple bob. Rin let out the slightest of smirks, then levered himself up to kiss Sousuke, making sure to grind his hips down in the process. 

“R-Rin!” gasped Sousuke, and he put his hands on Rin’s chest but made no move to push him fully away. “Rin, what’s gotten into you?”

“Want you,” growled Rin before he pushed forward again toward Sousuke. He only managed to nip Sousuke’s lower lip before the taller boy leaned away.

“Rin, Rin, please, slow down,” Sousuke pleaded. A surge of anxiety flooded Rin, and he leaned back, shoulders slumped and bangs falling town to obscure his eyes.

“Sorry,” he muttered as he made to get off of Sousuke’s lap.

“No, wait,” Sousuke said. A hand reached out and closed around Rin’s arm, holding him in place. “I didn’t say to leave, Rin, I just want to know what’s going on.” Rin stayed silent, staring at the floor off to one side. “Hey,” Sousuke murmured, reaching up to push Rin’s bangs out of his face. “Come on, babe, talk to me.”

Rin finally looked Sousuke in the eye, and his heart almost broke at the earnest concern he found there. “I- I just-“ Frustrated tears were beginning to form in the corners of his eyes. “What is it, Sou?” he asked at last. “Am I not attractive enough? Is it something I’m doing, the way I’m dressing?”

“What?” cried Sousuke. “Rin, what are you talking about? Why would you ever think I don’t find you attractive?”

“You always pull away!” shouted Rin. “Every time we’re kissing, and things are going great, and I keep thinking, maybe this time, maybe now he’ll want me, but then- nothing!” The tears which had been threatening before finally began to fall. Rin looked away as Sousuke raised his thumb to gently brush them away. Then, to Rin’s amazement, Sousuke began chuckling.

“You’re amazing,” he said, and his voice was filled with awe. “I’ll never understand what I did to deserve someone like you.” Sousuke sighed and wrapped his arms around Rin, drawing him toward his shoulder. “Rin,” he began, “you are the most beautiful, most attractive, most wonderful, sexiest person I have ever met. Don’t you ever think that I don’t want everything about you.”

“Then why-“

“Because I’m scared,” Sousuke admitted, and his arms tightened around the boy in his lap. “I’ve never done anything like this, and I don’t really know what I’m doing. I’m terrified that I might hurt you, or that you won’t like it, and you’ll leave me.”

“Never?” Rin raised his head to look at his boyfriend, who grinned sheepishly.

“Who would I have done it with, Rin?” he asked. “I’ve been in love with you since we were kids, and even if I wasn’t, I was so busy training all these years that I just never had the time. I’ve been waiting to catch up to you.” Rin stared at him, scarlet eyes glistening and mouth hanging open. Sousuke smiled gently up at him and caressed the soft skin under his eyes. “I just want to do this right,” he said. That seemed to snap Rin out of whatever stupor he was in.

“Then do it right,” he snapped. “You’re not going to hurt me.”

“How do you know that?” cried Sousuke.

“Because we’re going to take this slow,” Rin said, and he began kissing at Sousuke’s neck. “Just follow my lead.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Just follow my lead.” Rin slid his fingers under Sousuke’s shirt and just felt the smooth skin and taut muscles he found there. Bit by bit, he worked his hands up until he was caressing Sousuke’s abs, then his pecs, then his collarbone. He pulled away from Sousuke’s neck to lift the shirt over his head and slot their lips together. While they kissed slowly, sensually, Rin let his hands wander across Sousuke’s torso, groaning in appreciation when Sousuke did the same. Slowly, so slowly, Rin slid his hands down to rest on Sousuke’s hips and gave a careful thrust with his own. Sousuke threw his head back and gasped at the sensation. His whole body froze. “Shh,” cooed Rin, continuing the slow motions of his hips. “I’ve got you. I’ve got you, babe. I’m right here, Sou.” Sousuke opened his eyes slowly and latched his gaze onto Rin. “Let’s move this to the bed,” Rin whispered. When Sousuke nodded, he climbed out of his boyfriend’s lap, maintaining careful eye contact as he pulled him out of the chair and backed him toward the bed. Rin lowered himself onto the mattress, pulling Sousuke with him. 

“Rin,” Sousuke growled, latching onto the smaller boy’s lips. “Rin, Rin-“ The name became a mantra as Sousuke trailed kisses down the other’s jaw and neck, pausing to suck a bright mark into his collarbone. 

“Ah! Sou!” Rin threw his head back to give Sousuke more room, nudging his thigh gently up between Sousuke’s. Sousuke growled and ground down against Rin, continuing his journey south.

“Do you have any idea,” he snarled, “any idea at all what you do to me?” Sousuke nipped at the skin just below Rin’s navel, causing the redhead to jerk. “Always lounging around dressed like this,” he continued, nosing at the waistband of Rin’s briefs. “Always looking so beautiful, never even knowing you’re doing it.” 

“Sousuke,” chanted Rin. Sousuke kissed and nipped at Rin’s hipbones, then drew his hands slowly up Rin’s thighs to curl around his briefs and pull them down bit by bit. When they were off, Sousuke looked up, and stopped dead. “Hey,” said Rin, propping himself up on his elbows. “Hey, it’s alright. It’s just me.” Sousuke looked up at Rin, then tentatively brought a hand up to fist loosely around Rin’s erection. Rin bit his lip as Sousuke began to slowly move his fist up and down.

It was awkward, staring at each other with Rin’s cock jutting in Sousuke’s hand between them. So Rin reached down and guided his lover up to settle in between his thighs and drew him into a kiss. Sousuke’s hand tightened reflexively, and Rin saw white. 

“S-Slow down,” he stuttered, and Sousuke drew away quickly. 

“I’m sorry!” he cried, but Rin caught him before he could get too far away and pressed a quick, chaste kiss to his lips. 

“Don’t be,” Rin said. “You weren’t doing anything wrong. In fact,” he chuckled, “you were doing something a little too right. I don’t want to finish too soon.” Sousuke’s face went slack, then a vivid red spread from his cheeks to his ears. 

“You mean, you want to-“ Rin nodded, fishing in the space between the bed and the wall for a bottle of lube.

“Just take it slow,” Rin said, “and you’ll be fine.” Sousuke took the bottle and looked from it to Rin and back. A tiny frown grew on his face, and his shoulders slumped slightly. “What is it?” asked Rin.

“It’s nothing,” Sousuke said, banishing the frown. Picking up on the issue, Rin let out a laugh.

“Idiot,” he said. “I use it when I’m alone. I’ve never done this with anyone either.” To see the look on Sousuke’s face, Rin would have sworn someone had just handed him Olympic gold. He swooped down suddenly and kissed Rin, hard and fast. Rin melted into the kiss, looping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. Distantly he heard the pop of the bottle cap opening, and broke the kiss to lean his forehead against Sousuke’s.

“Coat your fingers,” he said softly, “and let it warm up a bit. Start with one, just around the hole, and put it in slowly. When I’m loose enough, add another.” Sousuke nodded and brought his hand down. Gently, he rubbed at Rin’s entrance, circling it with two fingers. Rin hissed a bit at the cold, but nodded for Sousuke to continue. Slowly, Sousuke pushed a single slick finger in. Rin took a breath and nodded again. It wasn’t anything he was unused to. Sousuke moved his finger in and out slowly, adding another finger when Rin told him to, and a third. It took a few moments, but when Sousuke’s fingers found Rin’s prostate, his back arched off of the mattress and his mouth opened in a silent scream.

“Shit,” muttered Sousuke, moving his fingers back to replicate the reaction. Rin thrashed on the bed. Sousuke’s fingers were so thick, so good.

“Sou- ngh! Sousuke, no more! No more! I’m ready,” he babbled, gripping Sousuke’s wrist and guiding his fingers out. He cringed a bit at the loss, but sat up and helped Sousuke out of his pants. Rin’s mouth went dry. Sousuke was huge, his erection red and swollen, still hard through all the neglect. Rin reached for the lube, rubbing it between his palms to warm it before wrapping a hand around Sousuke. “I love you,” he whispered, looking straight into dilated teal eyes. “I love you so much.” Sousuke groaned and kissed Rin, lowering him gently to the bed. 

“I love you too, Rin,” Sousuke whispered before lining himself up. Rin willed himself to relax as the hot head of Sousuke’s cock nudged at his entrance. It burned a bit as he pushed in, but Sousuke went slow, pausing every now and then to kiss away the tears that fell from the corners of Rin’s eyes, until he was all the way in. “Oh, God, Rin,” he whined, “you’re so good.” Rin sobbed and wriggled his hips.

Rin had no idea how to classify the noise that came out of Sousuke then, but he was certain it was one he wanted to hear again. Slowly, the larger male pulled out until only the tip was left inside. He looked down at Rin, never breaking eye contact as he slammed home. Rin gasped and threw his head back as Sousuke repeated the process, pounding against his sensitive prostate. As he pulled out slowly for a third time, however, he paused and lowered his forehead to rest against Rin’s.

“I love you so much,” he whispered, his lips brushing against Rin’s with each word as he slowly started pushing in and out, setting up a steady, even pace. 

They made love like that, moving against each other in an unhurried fashion until Rin was sobbing and Sousuke was shaking and neither could take it anymore. With a sudden surge of frustration-fueled strength, Rin flipped them over and sank down onto Sousuke’s cock, so much deeper than before. He lifted himself and sank back down a few more times before he was tensing and shaking and spilling all over Sousuke’s stomach. A sudden warmth alerted him to Sousuke’s orgasm and he looked down to catch his lover’s gaze as they rode out their highs together.

After, when they were both cleaned off and wrapped up in the blankets on the bottom bunk, Rin shifted his head from its place on Sousuke’s shoulder and looked at his boyfriend. “Sousuke?” he asked. He bit his lip, suddenly unsure. He had been so ready to lose his virginity to the man he loved, but maybe Sousuke hadn’t wanted to? Maybe he regretted losing it now, or losing it with Rin at all. Sousuke opened his eyes and looked at Rin, and Rin readied himself for the blow.

“Stop thinking so much,” Sousuke mumbled, reaching a hand up to stroke through the hairs at the nape of Rin’s neck. Gently, he guided the redhead back down into bed. “I love you, Rin. I’ll never not love you, and I’ll never regret anything I’ve shared with you.”

Rin smiled, listening as Sousuke’s breath evened out and grew heavy with sleep. “I love you too,” he whispered. He pressed his lips against Sousuke’s skin. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> First published smut, woo!  
> Part of my Daily Drabbles over at [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
